Deep Freeze
This page belongs to Amber DA MudWing. It is a click-the-button-to-open. Coding by Ray.Do not take anything from this page without permission. : Deep Freeze | Female | 6 | dragonet | Her Fanfic : : Appearance Deep Freeze is icy blue (She's more blue) with a white underbelly. She has blue wings and white horns. Her webs are silver and her light up scales are blue.Her light up scales are in dimond shapes She has the IceWing head but a SeaWing body. She looks more SeaWing then IceWing. : : : Personality Deep Freeze is a bit bossy and sassy. She is very sarcastic. When she doesn't get her way, she may become grumpy. She likes having freedom. And although she can only hold her breath for two hours, she likes swimming. : : History when Deep Freeze hatched her uncle tried to kill her but her mother escaped with her. She grew up with her father, Freeze, and mother, Deep, in a hut on an island. She hated it. Her parents where over protective and never let her leave. One night, while she was sneaking around her house, she saw a green SeaWing. He came back the next night with another SeaWing who was light blue. This new dragon was old and had battle scars. For some reason, he looked a lot like Deep. Deep Freeze didn't tell her parents, fearing that they would lock her up in her room. But the next time the green SeaWing came, he brought a SkyWing. The SkyWing was about to burn down the house when Deep Freeze jumped from her winding bush and used her frost breath. This frost breath made the SkyWing turn black. The Green SeaWing froze with fear. He asked her to spare him. So she did. He soon told her that he was being forced to work for Angler (aka her uncle). They became friends very quickly. But her parents found out. They discovered that her uncle was still alive and planned to keep her inside that house forever. Deep Freeze ran away and Kelp followed. Kelp taught Deep Freeze how to fight and Deep Freeze asked about her Uncle. Kelp replied that Angler had a group called Deep Blue. They were against Hybrids, NightWings, Animus, and Fire scales. They were trying to destroy every dragon from the following. Deep Freeze was determined to destroy her Uncle. They end up getting captured by a SkyWing named Coal. He worked for Angler. He was an animus who was controlled by Angler. Deep Freeze was brought before her Uncle. Angler asked to became friends with Deep Freeze, saying, "We can work together!" He reviled that he was the brother of Deep, making him her uncle. Deep Freeze did not like this Deep Freeze knew he wanted to use her and answered, "How do i know you won't turn me into Coal!" Angler was angered and made Coal put her in a cell. Coal later came back and let her go saying, "You have to stop Deep Blue. Kelp is waiting for you." Deep Freeze and Kelp were able to destroy Deep Blue and the group scattered. Although Angler was not found, Deep Freeze decided to return home. Her parents are glad to see her safe and sound. And they now knew that she can fend for herself. Deep Freeze repented for her running away and they forgave her. : : Relationships Kelp: Deep Freeze has a crush on Kelp. They are good friends and like to hang with each other. Deep Freeze's parents let him stay at their home. Deep Freeze and Kelp like to go to town and buy things. Deep: Deep Freeze and Deep have a good connection. Deep Freeze loves her mother very much Freeze: '''Deep Freeze Loves her father very much. After her father figured out her frost breath, he helped her learn how to control it and perfect targeting '''Angler: '''Deep Freeze hates Angler. He is the reason her parents kept her in there house and wants to destroy him. : : '''Trivia * She has similar scale colors with my OC Frostbite * You can immediately tell she is a hybrid. * In my first version of her, Deep Freeze had green scales instead of blue. : : Gallery Deep Freeze .JPG|One of My frist drawings of her Deep Freeze .jpg|Deep Freeze head shot Young Deep Freeze .jpg|A young Deep Freeze Her Book cover.JPG|Her Book Cover lr3ooktnfg.jpg|Deep Freeze by Ash the SmokeWing from Quotev krbo6hm7zh.jpg|Deep Freeze by Ash the SmokeWing from Quotev 91692F5A-B290-46F7-B308-BFCCA5750054.jpeg|Deep Freeze by WildKadachi Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters